A variety of materials have been used for transparent conductors (conductors passing at least some, if not a majority, of light incident thereupon). Such conductors are used, for example, with optoelectronic devices, displays and touch screens. One type of material that has been used with these devices is tin-doped indium oxide (ITO). However, ITO is relatively expensive, can be expensive to form, and can further be brittle. Other materials have been difficult to implement, due to a variety of characteristics such as cost and difficulty in their implementation, or insufficient performance (e.g., insufficient transparency, insufficient conductivity, and related tradeoffs).
These and other issues remain as a challenge to a variety of methods, devices and systems that use or benefit from transparent conductive films.